


Comes With The Territory

by Vonnelise



Series: The Full Moon [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human, Knotting, Married Couple, Misunderstandings, Possessive Behavior, Werewolf, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf/Human, married, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little misunderstandings can turn into something great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comes With The Territory

Nava wasn’t aware of what she’d gotten herself into. The only thing she was aware of was how good Collin is with his tongue. Her panting seems to just cheer him on even more. The way his tongue flickers over her clit faster and faster. In fact, she’s so distracted by Collin’s tongue on her clit, that she doesn’t even notice the three fingers he’s working into her ass at this very moment. 

What Nava does notice is how not afraid of Collin’s mouth and fingers to be so close to her most private parts. When they first began this, she was literally petrified of the idea of his fingers that can turn into claws and his teeth that can turn into fangs to even be remotely close to her vagina, let alone her ass. 

So don’t blame her for not noticing the thick fingers that are working deep in her ass. Her eyes crack open extremely wide when she feels the extra weight in her rear and sits up, at least tries to sit up. She kind of lifts her head about two inches from the pillow, and then flop backs down. At this moment, everything’s about a hundred times harder to do. Let alone, talk, which she’s going to try and do. 

“Coll’n, w-wha, oh fuck, what a’re you doin’?” Nava slurs, drunk off sex already. Collin stops moving his tongue and fingers and looks up at her from between her legs. “Making you feel good. Why, you don’t like it? ‘Cuz I can stop.” Every motion of his lips as he talks is like a faint kiss on her labia. Nava grabs onto his golden brown locks and yanks him onto her clit. “Nooo, don’t stop, baby. Don’t stop.” Collin smiles and is sucking on her clit again as if he was a baby sucking on his bottle. Nava notices the movement of his fingers moving inside her again. 

She decides not to mention it to him, afraid that if she does, he’ll stop everything again. So, she lets him continue fingering her ass hole if only he keeps sucking her off just like that. She doesn’t even mind when he adds another finger to the three that’s already up there so far, Nava swears she can taste them. 

But what she does mind is when he removes her clit from his mouth and slowly pulls out his fingers. Her head pops up to look down at him, kneeling on the hard-wood floor. “Why ya stop?” She asks. Collin smiles, exposing his fangs as he places his hands on the bed. “Face down, ass up. Now.” His voice is growlier and his eyes are not green, and now red. What did she do to get him like this? He’s more wolf now than human and when he’s like this, Nava refuses to push her luck with him. So, she gets into the position he wants her. 

A few seconds later, the bed dips with his weight. Collin gets hold of the bottle of lube that the girl just now notices and squirts some on his length, spreading it as he strokes himself. The sound is addicting. His moaning isn’t bad either. “Mmm, can’t wait to get in you,” Nava melts a bit into the mattress. “Can’t wait to get in that tight ass,” her eyes open with his statement. “Can’t wait to knot you,” she gets up onto her hands to look back at him. “What..?” But before Nava can finish the question of, ‘What the hell are you talking about?’, Collin’s pushing his thick nine inch cock into her. 

They both moan at the join of both they’re bodies. Nava gets pushed onto her forearms. Collin’s right hand lands by her head as he leans down right into her ear. His breath is coming out harsh and warm. “I’ve fucked your ass like a hundred times, but you always tighten right up. It’s fucking amazing, really. The way I can use you as much as I want and don’t have to worry about you getting loose. And when I come, fuck, how I don’t have to worry about it dripping out. Don’t get me started on your tight ass cunt. Christ, Nava, you don’t know how fucking crazy that makes me. How I could be miles away, but I’ll still be able to smell my come buried deep inside you. It takes days for that smell to wear off. So every surrounding werewolf knows that this human belongs to whom?” At the end of Collin’s little story, he’s pounding Nava into the mattress so hard that the headboard is now getting slammed into the wall, lube is dripping from her ass like a leaky faucet, and he has two fingers in her cunt, rubbing at her g-spot continually.

Tears are prickling at the human’s eyes right now and curses are rolling off her tongue. Nava’s answer isn’t coming at the right time, so he stops the assault on her cunt and slows down the thrusts. Collin yanks her hair back to expose her face. Nava’s eyes widen at the deep red that’s in his. The slow roll of his hips makes her eyes cross a little. “Who do you belong to, Nava? And don’t make me ask you again,” he growls. The human side of him strictly ripped from his voice. 

“I’m yours, Alpha. I’m your pup. I’m your pet. I’m your omega. I’m your human. I’m your fuck hole. I’m your bitch. I’m your mate. And you’re my everything. Now for the love of all things holy, please continue to fuck me into next week,” the girl pleads. She can feel his smile on her ear. “As long as you know, baby girl.” Collin returns his fingers to that magical spot inside his mate as he continues to pound into her ass. “I do, I do know, Alpha! I’ve always known who I belonged to. Just fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, please, Alpha. I’m yours. I’m your breeding bitch. Please fill me up with your come, please. Make me taste it,” Nava moans. 

Collin moans at the combination of his knot forming and at Nava’s words. The human girl takes in a shaky breath as the first stretch of her rim from the forming knot. This part is always a little painful, and he can tell by the way Nava tightens around his knot. Collin tries to hold back a moan, knowing that his mate is in pain. But, he’s a selfish little bastard and lets Nava suffer for a little while longer as she scrunches up even more. When he’s done being mean, Collin moves her hair away from her pale neck and latches on to it. 

Just by this little gesture, she starts to relax and loosens up a bit. “Nava, baby, you need to loosen up for me, okay? I have to get my knot in you so I can come. So open up, Love,” Collin says in a more human voice. Nava slowly loosens her grip on the bed sheets as she relaxes her hole bit by bit. All the while, Collin whispers sweet encouragements into her ear. “That’s it, Love. Just a little more.” The werewolf nudges the knot at her rim until she loosens up enough for him to slide it in. The alpha lets out a ferocious growl as he releases wave after wave of come inside her tight ass.

Nava spreads her legs to accommodate the amount of come that’s being poured into her. The feeling is intoxicating to her, but she needs an extra kick off the cliff. “Collin.” She whines his name. “Hmm? Oh, my bad.” He says before rubbing at her g-spot faster and pushing the knot deeper. Collin gets the angle just right where his fingers push into her spot while the knot pushes into the wall behind her spot at the same time. Nava’s vision blacks out at the harsh wave of her orgasm. Collin moans with her and sinks his fangs into her neck, making her orgasm just that better with the fiddle of pain. 

When she recovers from her earth shattering release, Nava relaxes and sets her head on her folded arms. Collin retracts his fangs and licks over the wound, closing it up. “So what was that all about?” Nava asks, when she feels that she’s back to herself again. Collin, the smug bastard that he is, chuckles.

“You should know. You were the one flirting with that guy at your parents’ party,” he replies. Nava scrunches up her nose at his answer. “You mean my brother’s boyfriend? Is that the guy you’re talking about? Are you fucking kidding me, Collin?! You got all possessive because I was making conversation with Mark? He’s fucking gay, Collin! Jesus Christ, you have a better chance of getting with him than I do. My brother even told me that Mark is the one that’s always bottoming,” Nava explains. 

There’s a long pause above her. “Well, how the hell was I supposed to know?” Collin whines. Nava pushes up onto her hands, the weight of the knot still deep within her. “He came up to us and said, ‘Hey, Nava. Hey, Collin. This is my boyfriend, Mark’. And then you shook hands with both of them.” There’s another pause. 

“Well, sorry for not remembering every single moment of that long ass party.” Nava whips her head around to look her mate straight in the face. “Yeah, you just so happened to forget the most precious information. After you saw Mark hug me, did you just shut down and picture how you were gonna fuck me?” He shrugs with a nod. “Pretty much.” 

She flops back down onto her forearms with a gruff. “I hate you, Collin James, ya know that?” The werewolf purrs into her neck and says, “Well I’m absolutely head over heels in love with you, Nava James.” She doesn’t mention how flustered those words get her as she relaxes and waits for them to be able to separate.


End file.
